Company Secerts
by Artificial Wings 39
Summary: After being dragged to a random college, separated from my twin brother, and put into a room with some flamboyant guy named Axel, I wanted to shoot myself. [AkuRoku] Language, yaoi.
1. Chapter I: Arrival

**Author's Note:**

Yay! I haven't written for this website in a long time, so I decided I would do that!

But for starters, I need to explain this alittle bit so it's not too confusing. Last week I went to this PFEW week thing at this college. Like said in the fic, it's like a business camp. You are placed in a group of 17 or 18 kids that are either going into their junior or senior year. You live in the college dorms and have a strict schedule of preparing your product (mine was cell phones) and whatnot. Basically what you do is: you're given a product, you have to name it, do the finances, the advertising and promoting for it. That was pretty much it. There were a lot of speakers and crazy bitch people that liked to yell at you if you were even 30 seconds late for something. But anyways. It's kind of confusing to explain, but this won't have a lot to do with the business stuff (because none of that made sense to me) so it'll just have to do with free time, and different people and experiences that happened.

_To sum it up, it's about Roxas going to college with his tiwn brother, Sora, getting seperated from him, being stuck with Axel, and trying to survive the week of being a smart mouth, and anti-social. XD_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts at all (other than I bought the games and love them XD ).

_**Company Secerts**_

_**Chapter I: Part I: Arrival**_

* * *

Okay.

Somehow, I ended up at some place called PFEW. Whatever that is. I don't even know what it stands for, but that's alright.

All I know is that this is going to look good on a college application. And I know that it's one week of a business simulation. Basically, you get grouped and are told to make and sell a product. Sounds easy right?

Not.

So, here I was at some random college, with a whole shit load of people I didn't know. Well, other than my twin brother at least. And going to make a product. Right...

Anyways, I am starting to confuse myself, so I'm just going to continue.

My brother, Sora, had decided to drag me to this random place, to some city I had never heard of before, to make a business from some random program.

"Hey, Roxas!" Sora said as he ran back to me. "We have to be registered now! We could miss the dead line!"

That was one thing that always surprised me when it came to my brother: He was the most happy-go-lucky person ever, but had this thing for _always_ being on time, if not early. In this case, we were almost two hours early. I won't ever understand it.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming." I said as I lagged behind. It was nine in the morning. I'm not a morning person. I can't be running around worry about being on time at nine in the morning. Just impossible for me. But Sora... Sora always had energy. It was pretty amazing.

Not.

He could just really annoying, really quickly in the morning. But, regardless, I still love my brother, and he does always forgive me after giving him a nice black and blue eye for being too obnoxious in the morning.

Anyways, we walked across campus, each of us with just our backpacks, and asked a worker about registration.

"Right at this table behind me. Give these guys your name and you'll have your room." The guy, who looked to be just, or not even, out of high school yet, said. We walked past him. Sora bounced up to the tables.

"Sora and Roxas Machin!" He said happily.

"Machin... Machin..." The guy, his name tag read Remy, said. "Ah ha! Oh..." He said and flipped through the pages again. Slowly, he looked up at us. This isn't good, I thought to myself. "You guys wanted a room together, didn't you?" Sora and I nodded. "Okay... Well, it seems there's been a bit of a mix up. You aren't in the same room..."

My jaw dropped.

Not with Sora? If I'm not with Sora then I'm going to go nuts! I'm not going to know anyone! I'm terrible at meeting new people!

"Is that okay with you guys? I'm not sure how this happened, but I can go find an advisor..."

"No no! This is fine!" Sora nudged me with his elbow. I looked at him and he smiled at me. "Don't worry about it. Really!"

Remy smiled slightly and nodded. "Okay, Sora... You'll be in room 312. Roxas, your room is 229. Here are your keys and off you go!"

"Thank you!" Sora said as he took his key. I nodded and took mine.

"By the way, as soon you have taken your stuff up to your room, you are to go to Macarthur Lounge, okay? Just down to the large grass area and ask one of the workers there and they will give you directions, okay?"

"Alright!"

Sora and I went back to the car, where our mother and father were standing waiting for us.

"What room you two boys in?" Our mother asked, enthusiastically.

"Sora and I got seperated somehow. We're even on different floors." I said reluctantly, trying to plead with her, using my eyes. I so didn't wanna be here.

"Well, then, that's alright!" She is excited like my brother. My dad is probably thinking 'I have to drive 4 more hours to get home... Can we leave yet?' Can you tell which one of us takes after the other?

"Jean, help the boys with their suitcases."

So, grudgingly, I hauled my suitcase up two large flights of stairs, while Sora and our dad took his stuff to the third floor. My mother, Naomi, walked with me to my room.

"Roxas, hunny?"

"Yeah, Mom?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, Mom."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw her hand go up to her mouth. "Are you sure dear?"

I sighed, knowing that if I didn't tell her the truth then she would be at this until she was forced to leave. But that wouldn't stop her, she'd keep calling me as well. "I don't even want to be here. The only reasons I'm here are because of A) Sora, and B) something that'll look good on a college application. Those are the real reasons. And now I really don't want to be here if I'm not even rooming with Sora! Who knows if I'll get to see him at all the rest of the week?"

She smiled and we stopped infront of my dorm room. "Everything will be okay." She took the key from my hand, and unlocked the door. "You'll see him and you'll make new friends, and you'll be happy you came and did this, and you'll have the experience, and..."

"Okay, Mom, I get it. I'll try to have fun." She opened the door and we stepped in.

The room was fairly big, definetly not small. To my left, along the wall was a closet, a dresser vanity, another closet, and a desk. Along the right wall was a twin size bunk bed, a window and another desk. Inbetween the two desks in the back wall was another window.

"Look! Your roommate has already been here!" She pointed underneath the window between the bed and the desk, and sure enough, there was a large black suitcase and a backpack. I saw that his pillows were already on the bottom bunk. Awesome! That was the one thing I did want: top bunk.

"Well, lets set your stuff down, and head up to your brothers room." She handed the key back to me after my stuff was layed near the closest away from the door.

"Okay." I closed and locked the door, and my mom and I walked up the steps, only to meet my brother and father at the top.

"Let us go to the lounge area!" Sora said in a mock 'millionaire' voice. He straightened himself up and pretended to be holding a monocle up to his eye. I laughed. I knew what he was doing; trying to make me feel better. I know, this is all completely random, but I'm getting there. But just as a side note, my brother loves to make people laugh, and he's really good at it.

We headed towards the building, whatever it was called, using the directions the workers gave us. We also followed signs telling us where to go for registration. It was going to take about 25 minutes, and while we were doing that, our parents were to go follow some man to have a talk about what the week was like, or so said the balding man with the really creepy large smile.

We went through a bunch of crap, got some stuff needed for the week, a tee-shirt, got our pictures taken for our ID cards, and blah blah blah. Not important.

What was important is what happened while we were waiting around for our parents and the rest of the people to get here to start the campus tour.

While Sora and I were leaning against the window wall, I saw someone. I didn't know this someone, but he just kind of stood out. He had flaming red spikey hair, and brilliant green eyes, and underneath those eyes were two downward pointing triangles. He was really tall. I couldn't believe that he was in the age group of 15 to 18. He had this huge goofy grin on his face. He was laughing with another tall kid. The other kid wasn't nearly as tall as the other, but taller than me. He had a mohawk mullet type thing. All I can say about that kid is that he's lucky he can pull off an awkward looking hair due as that.

"Hey hey, Rox. That blond guy is my roommate! Oh what was his name..." Sora paused in thinking then shouted, "Oh yeah! Demyx!" Both guys looked over at us. I hung my head, somewhat embarassed that my brother would just shout someones name like that.

"Yeah?"

"Hey!" my brother said cheerfully. I was ready to do something quite violent to myself at this point in time.

"Hey Sora!" He said, waving his hand. Demyx ran over to us while the other guy slowly made his way over to us.

"Demyx, I'd like you to meet my twin brother, Roxas. Roxas, this is Demyx!" Sora jumped up and down. He needs to stop eating sugar, I thought. I shook Demyx's hand. He smiled at me, but it faded as he saw my blank expression. I mean, what can I say, I'm not very good with expressing myself.

"Is he okay? I mean, is he going to kill everyone?" _Maybe just myself. _

"Naw, he's just not a morning person and he's all cranky because there was a mix up and now we aren't rooming together."

"Awe, that's okay, Roxy! You'll make new friends!" I glared at Demyx.

"My name is Roxas, not Roxy."

"Oh so your name is Roxy. Very suiting for a pretty boy like yourself." said a cocky voice I had never heard before. But there in front of me was the tall kid with red hair, giving my a sly smirk.

"Ah ha. That was hilarious. Let me tell you how funny I found that." I said as I remained expressionless. The red haired guy stared back at me with amusement in his eyes. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, the red guy started to laugh.

"You're great kid! The name's Axel, got it memorized?" He stuck out his hand. I shook it but only for a second to be polite. "So, what room you in, Roxy?"

"It's ROXAS! And why should I tell you?!"

"229."

"SORA! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO TELL HIM!" I shouted at my brother, who coward back slightly.

"No way! Looks like we're rooming, Roxy!"

I froze.

Oh...

Shit.

**(x) (X) (x)**

So after having a wonderful (no sarcasm, I promise. No really, I wanted to kill myself) time with Demyx and Axel, and after the tour of the campus and saying goodbye's, we were allowed to roam around for a little before we had a meeting. Finally getting a chance to seperate myself from the other three, I was able to run back to the dorm. I locked the door and sat on the bottom bunk. I sighed loudly and found a small escape.

My Ipod.

I put the headphones in my ears and played whatever song was first on full blast. If someone was going to come into the room I didn't want to hear them do so. I began to unpack my stuff and put them in to the right hand drawers of the built in vanity dresser. I hung up my suit (we were required to bring a nice outfit for some presentation we have to give at the end of the week), and anything else that needed hung up. I was setting up my toiletries when I was suddenly grabbed by the shoulder.

Startled, I shouted then turned. In the process, one of my headphones was ripped out of my ear.

Axel.

Maybe I did want to hear if someone was going to come into the room.

"Jesus, man! You gave me a fucking heartattack!" I rubbed my hands over my face and through my hair, trying to calm my heart a little.

"Sorry! You didn't hear me whenever I shouted though!" He looked at me from head to toe. And while he was doing that to me, I decided to do it to him too. He was wearing black, tight pants, and a black wife beater with a black zip up over it. Lots of black. Looks good with the red hair though... wait... I thought. I stopped my train of thought as I was brought back down my Axel speaking to me in a loud voice.

"You don't have to talk so damn loud! I'm not deaf!" I shouted at him.

"Sure seems like you are!" Axel sighed and rolled his eyes. "Listen, your brother sent me up here to get you for the meeting and I also wanted to... you know."

"What?"

"I wanted apologize. You seem pretty pissed. And you ran off without telling anyone where you were. We were all worried about you. And I felt like it was my fault..."

I relaxed a little from my tense position. He was... apologizing? He was just joking around, and I knew that. I'm just being a prick because my brother had to wake me up at 4 in the morning.

"No no, it's alright."

"Really? Awesome then! Lets go to the place, my little Roxy." Wow, was that a change in moods! He started to walk away and started to follow but then stopped.

"Now, if you really wanna piss me off, you can keep calling me that. But trust me, I've given even my happy-go-fucking-lucky brother a black eye or two for being too annoying. Don't toy with me." I warned.

"Oh ho ho! Someone's wearing their ovaries on the outside today!" Axel said, turning to give me a smile and a wink.

He has no idea how pissed off I was. He could probably (I hope he could) see the anger forming itself around me.

Axel's eyes were wide, and kind of frightened. "I kid! I kid! Please don't kill me!"

"You're lucky I don't have enough energy to do that." I stuck my headphones back in my ears and walked through the open door. I thought Axel said something else, but I didn't hear, fortunately.

I, honestly, didn't want to be mean to him, seeings how I going to be living with this kid for the next week, but all he did was say stuff that pissed me off.

Thinking back on that, I stopped in the hallway, turned off my Ipod, and waited.

"Axel, you coming?!" I shouted down the hall.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Just a second!" I heard shout back from at the end of the hall. Then I saw him run after me. I guess he was actually running. He must of thought I was further away, because he just about ran into me.

"Oh! I didn't think you were going to wait for me." He said, scratching the back of his head. I shrugged my shoulders, but gave him a small smile. He gave me a huge smile. His entire face seemed to brighten up. That just made me smile more. I turned and continued walking. Axel slung his arm around my shoulders. I shot a glare up at him, which he didn't see.

"Yay! I'm glad we're friends now Roxy! This week is going to be great!" He smiled.

"No, it won't be great if you keep calling me 'Roxy'," I commented.

"But you're so pretty. It'd be a crime if I didn't call you that!"

I hung my head. I stopped right atop the stairs. "I'm not pretty. And if you think I'm pretty, then you must think my brother is pretty. Anyways, that's besides the point. I'm not pretty, or a pretty boy. So therefore, the name Roxy doesn't suit me in the slightest." I walked past a dumbstruck Axel and headed down the first flight of stairs.

"But you are pretty!" He shouted after me as I head him bound down the steps after me.

"No."

"Awe! But Roxy--!"

"Axel! Don't call me that." I said sternly.

I heard Axel make a hmpf-ing noise, and cross his arms. "But the name Roxas doesn't suit you at all! No matter what you have to say!"

"Axel, you've known me for an hour. How is it that you suddenly know me better than I know myself?" I stated as I stopped at the bottom of the steps, getting ready to open the door to go outside, and looked back up at Axel.

He stopped in the middle of the stairs and began to think. A hand up to the chin, the eyes up to the ceiling; I couldn't tell if he was just joking, or if this is how he really thought about things. He "Ah ha"-ed and pointed at me with a large grin on his face.

"Because I'm awesome at judging people... er... in a good way!" He said skepitcally.

"Right."

Pushing open the door, I felt the warm afternoon sunlight hit me. And right then, when everything seemed peaceful, and calm...

I knew everything really was going to suck.

This was going to be one hell of a week.

* * *

**Author's note**: Alright, this might be confusing, but I promise, I will have the second chapter soon and whatnot, and things will be explained better, but I just got hame and I have a headache, and I have to work tomorrow, and this is my first KH fanfic (even though I've been wanting to write one FOREVER) and and and I don't remember what else.

Please tell me if this was too confusing or something. I did it in two seperate days and I had to work and I'm tired XD. But I wanted to get it up here. But yeah, tell me if there are mistakes and if it's too confusing. I'll have the next chapter up soon, and hopefully that'll help!

Tootles!


	2. Chapter II: Evening

I forgot to mention that this program is only for kinds going into grades 11 and 12. So everyone there was about the same age.

Sorry this took forever to get up! I just worked 7 days in a row and I'm pretty tired and blah blah blah. I had another story I had to update for, otherwise I would have gotten shot.

Well, here it is, another chapter with craziness.

**_Company Secrets_**

**_Chapter II: Part II: Evening _****  
**

* * *

After listening to some short gay guy talk about all the rules and regulations of PFEW, and how he hopes "God" blesses us all, we were split up into our companies.

Lucky me, I got assigned to be in Demyx's group.

No Axel, thankfully.

No Sora, sadly.

Our company meetings were on the second floor of Macarthur Lounge, in some really depressing and cold room. It looked more like a large cell for crazy people: white walls, two very very tiny windows, and also had two black boards, and about 20 or so desks.

"Well, come on Roxy. Lets sit next to each other!"

"Roxas. My name is Roxas." I muttered under my breath.

This was going to be longer than I anticipated.

"Okay everyone! Please sit down!" Our company advisor (all he does is make sure our work gets done, he isn't here to help us... That jerk-face.) shouted over the non-talking of everyone. That's right, you read correctly, no one was talking. Then again we were all strangers here. I only knew Demyx out of luck.

Pfft, some luck that is.

After pulling the desks in a large circle, and Demyx taking a seat next to me, our company advisor, Joe, began talking about the week ahead of us and blah blah blah. I wasn't really caring about what he had to say.

"So how about we go around in the circle and tell everyone a bit about yourselves?"

I saw Demyx sit up straight. He was literally bouncing in his seat. He spoke to me when he noticed that I was giving him a curious look.

"I LOVE meeting new people!"

.../////Well good for you, Demyx. You don't have to do jumping jacks for it.///////

"Okay," Joe said, slapping his hands together then rubbing them greedily. I was starting to get a little creeped out by this guy. "I'll ask a few questions and we'll all go around and answer them. Only one word answers if possible!" A few people looked excited to be here and about meeting new people, ahem-Demyx-ahem, but there were a couple people who probably felt like I did.

They either wanted to just go back to their dorm, or home.

Me, I wanted to go home.

While they were going in the circle and gave their various one word answers, I thought of possible ways to "accidentally" hurt myself so I could go home. While staring at the ceiling, contemplating, I got an elbow in the side.

"Roxy!" Demyx whispered.

"Roxas! My name is Roxas!" I glared at Demyx who just chuckled lightly. I looked around me and noticed that all eyes were on me. "Uuuh, what was the question?" I asked Joe, scratching the back of my head.

"You already answered, Roxas."

"O..kay." I said looking back at the desk, now a little flustered. I heard Demyx chuckle again to my left. This was getting annoying.

...Or I could just get myself kicked out by punching either Demyx, or even better, Axel.

Not that I have anything really against Axel, yet. I didn't know him well enough. But after what little time we really did spend together, I already wanted to punch him and wouldn't regret it in the slightest.

"Roxas!"

"Yes, sir?" I said, looking at Joe.

"Just call me Joe, not sir. Anyways. Were you paying attention?"

I shook my head, being honest. And really, to be honest, I didn't give a shit what the guy had to say.

Joe sighed. "The question was, if you could go anywhere in the world right now where would you go?"

///////Home.///////

"Um, Probably New Zealand."

"Interesting," he said. I noted that he made a comment in his little trapper keeper/binder thing. Seriously, what adult carries one of those around? I haven't touched one of those things since I was in the 6th grade. Anyhow, he was probably making a comment about me not being able to pay attention.

You know what?  
It freaking happens.

Things are just boring, I've had little sleep and a long drive, and I just want to get back to the dorm so I can fix up my bed and go to sleep.

I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket, even though we aren't really supposed to have them (what're they gonna do, take it away from me?! Ha!) and checked the time. 2 o'clock. Damnit. Registration was over at 11:30, and the meeting with the short annoying guy was over at 1:45. Wow. This really is a lot longer than I thought.

Well, there was about another half hour of questions, really ridiculous ones at that. "What's your biggest worry??" being one of them. I mean, what kind of a question is that? And maybe I don't really know what my biggest worry is, or maybe I don't really worry about anything! It's none of your business! Whoops. Rambled on too much there.

We were in The Cell for a while, talking and getting to know each other. We found out more about the week. Our product was cell phones.

Yay.

That's all the information we get about it. The rest is for the "company" to make up. We had to come up with a name, special features, and other things for cellular devices. Cell phones seemed easy enough. I wasn't too worried about it.

Maybe I should have been though.

"Now," Joe said, standing, "we need a name for our product. We'll start there."

//////Like we'd start anywhere else./////

"Anyone have any ideas?" he said, walking over to one of the chalk boards and picking up a piece of chalk.

A few people had ideas, others took other people's and expanded them. But.  
They all basically sucked. In my opinion, at least. But then again, who was I to talk?

Blah blah blah. A lot of unimportant, not even note worthy stuff went on. I met a couple of really awesome people, and Demyx got on my nerves a little more but everything was going well. I was finally waking up a bit. Too much going on around me to be sleepy.

"Hi there, um, Roxas?"

"Yeah?"

I turned around to see a blond skinny girl standing behind me, slightly blushing.

"Hi there." She was cute. Thin frame, long blond hair, blue eyes, pale skin. She was wearing a light blue knee length skirt, and a white tank top, with white flip flops. She was very pretty.

Crap.

"You're name is Roxas, correct?"

I put a hand behind my head and looked up to the ceiling. "Uh, yeah. That's me. And I'm sorry," now I looked at her, "I didn't catch your name."

"Namine," she giggled.

Yeah, crap. Girls and me usually equal trouble. For me. Girls clingy.  
Roxas likes his space.

"That's a nice name." She giggled again at the compliment.

Right now would be a really good time for Demyx to come around. I looked around the room to see him involved in talking to a somewhat nerdy kid. Great, looks like a can't depend on Demyx.

I sighed and looked back at Namine. Her smile faded a little and she looked at me somewhat seriously.

"So did you come here with someone you know?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Oh? Like a friend?"

I looked to her left, my right, at the desk there. "No, my brother."

"Oh! Is he younger or older than you."

Double shit. "Er, no, we're twins."

"You're a twin?!" Namine squealed. I hate telling people that I'm a twin. I always get the same reaction. All the girls freak out because, supposedly, I'm oh-so-hott and there's two of me. Whatever. Girls can be so annoying sometimes.

When Namine squealed that I heard a couple of girls go "He's a twin?! Do they look alike? I hope he's as cute as Roxas!" I hate it when stupid girls say that. They are automatically judging my brother.

YOU DON'T KNOW HIM! DON'T SAY STUPID STUFF! Is what I really want to shout at them, but instead I just keep a blank face and shrug.

"Yeah." Not going any further than that.

"Well, that's cool! I've always wanted a sister. I'm an only child though."

"Oh, well," I shrugged, "I guess your life is quieter than mine. There's no bickering going on." Namine laughed at that.

"Okay, guys! And girls too!" Joe said loudly, trying to capture everyones attention. "We have another speaker downstairs. We will be back in here afterwards, so you can leave your stuff here if you want to. The door will be locked." A couple people nodded. "Alright then. Let's go."

Out of no where, Demyx linked arms with me. "Let's sit next to each other!" I snaked my arm out of his. He pouted at me.

I shook my head. "Fine." He shrugged and linked his hands behind his head as we walked down the stairs together to, what I now call, the Dungeon.

(x) (X) (x)

The speaker took a total of 15 minutes to explain the rules of the dorms. Don't be later than 11:00 p.m. or else you'll be locked out of the dorm and then the Rooming Advisors will be super mad at you and they will have to turn you into the annoying leader guy. Dorm check is at 11:30. That's when you need to be in your dorms with the lights out. Blah blah blah. I got that when the annoying guy told us about it.

But, finally, we were allowed to go to dinner. It was almost six o'clock and we were just now allowed to go eat. And they didn't even serve us lunch! Bull shit!

I was starving and I just wanted to find Sora. I wanted some normallicy.

Don't think I was going to get that.

"Hey, Roxy!"

Nope, not at all.

I stopped in my tracks towards the dining hall and turned. "Roxas, Axel! My name is Roxas!" I saw that Sora was behind Axel, smiling, but seeming slightly out of breath.

"I'm so glad we found you!" Sora said gleefully as he reached me. We continued walking until we reached the end of the line.

Line?

I looked in front of me to see a huge line of other kids waiting outside the dining hall. "What the -?"

"So, Roxas!" Sora grabbed my attention. "How do you like your group? What's your product?"

"Ah, well..." I scratched the back of my head and looked behind Sora to see Axel and Demyx engaged in conversation. They seemed kind of secretive about it. "Demyx is in my group, which got a little annoying," I whispered, just to make sure Demyx didn't hear me. "And we're doing cell phones. I have no idea what else. Everyone seems really nice. Oh yeah, and there's this one girl in my group that already started hitting on me." Sora chuckled. "And, gah! I hate it when people find out we're twins and they say stupid things like 'Oh! I hope Roxas's brother is as cute as he is!' Ahh! I hate it!" Sora chuckled again.

"Well, aren't you used to that by now? Anyways, we all know I'm the cuter one!" I punched Sora, lightly, in the arm.

"Don't be a jerk! But yeah, I should be used to it, and I am, but that doesn't mean it can't get on my nerves!" Sora shook his head and pushed me forward, since the line had moved up.

"Get over it. But I'm doing skateboards! It's awesome!"

"Are you in the same group as Axel?"

"Unfortunately, we're not, Roxy." Axel piped in.

"ROXAS! GET MY NAME RIGHT!" I shouted at him. He just put his hands on his hips and laughed.

"You know you're adorable when your flustered." To hide my face, I quickly turned to my left and looked at the ground, clenching my fists. Sora laughed nervously, not knowing what to say. Demyx threw his arms over both Sora's and my shoulders.

"We are going to have so much fun together this week! Yay!"

"Demyx, you know you're an idiot right?" I shot back at him. He took his arm off me, but only to put it around Sora.

"You're brother loves me! Don't you, Sora?"

"Sora, don't answer that. And if I find out that you've done anything to my brother while you are sharing a room, I will kill you." I promised.

"Oooh! Demy! You'd better listen to him! I think Roxy here would really do it!" Axel said sarcastically, standing directly behind Sora. "What about you Roxas? What if I try to do something to you in the night? Think you can take care of yourself?"

"Wanna try me?" I said hottly. Demyx and Axel laughed, while Sora just stared wide eyed at me.

"H-hey, look. The lines moved way up while we were talking, not arguing, so lets move up." Demyx let go of my brother, thank God, and we came closer to the stairs. You get up the stairs through some doors and the line looks like it's going downstairs. This place is fucked up.

After we got inside, grabbed some food and a table. We, including Axel and Demyx (to my misfortune), sat together, while we picked at the uncooked chicken.

"This is fucking ridiculous." I mumbled.

"Oh, tell me brother. What is oh-so-fucking-ridiculous?" Sora asked, rolling his eyes.

"They don't give us lunch and then the food they try to give us isn't cooked! I didn't even realize it wasn't fully cooked until I got to the middle! Screw this! I'm going back to my room." Angrily I picked up my tray and put it on the moving line.

I walked out of the dining hall. Stupid Axel. Stupid Demyx. Damnit, Sora! You didn't have to mock me in front of those bastards! I was glad to know that we were allowed to walk around the campus the rest of the night until we had to be in the dorms at 11. I pulled out my ipod and stuck the headphones in my ears. Again, playing it on the first song that came up, and full blast. I sautnered my way around the dining hall into the Quad[trapaligic (the grassy area) on the sidewalk up to the dorms. More stairs and a right turn, walk straight avoid some people, and I've made it to the front of the dorm rooms. There seemed to be so many steps here for it being such a small campus (which it is). But I finally made it up my room. Without thinking or caring, I threw myself onto the unmade bottom bunk.

I thought about making my own bed. I thought about finishing unpacking. I thought about taking a shower, and many other things, but eventually, my eyes just drifted close.

(x) (X) (x)

"Roxas."

I felt something shaking my shoulder and it was getting annoying. I, also, smelled some minty fresh breath. Well at least it didn't smell.

"Roxas!" The shaking continued. I swatted my hand at whatever was shaking me.

"Sora, shut up." I mummbled. Well, at least I thought I said that, I wasn't thinking.

Now I was being gripped by two hands and both my shoulders were now being shaken. "Sora! Stop it!"

"Roxas! You need to wake up!" I turned myself out of their grip and onto my side, with my back facing the annoyance. "ROXY!"

"What?!" I shouted, sitting up, way too fast, and turning to whatever just shouted in my ear. I hit my head off the top bunk. "Owe..." I rubbed my head, meanwhile the person that woke me laughed.

"You alright?"

I turned to see Axel (what a surprise!) leaning over me. I nodded, but kept my hands on my forehead. "What time is it?" I groaned out.

"8:30. You've been up here for over 2 hours." I just then realized I still had a headphone that was no longer playing anything in my ear, which I pulled out. Finding my ipod and rolling up the headphones around it, I swung my legs to the side of the bed, making Axel take a step away from me. I rubbed my face.

"Where's Sora?"

"I'm not sure. I think he's still outside. We were playing soccer, but I didn't see the light on in the dorm, and I just wanted to make sure you were alright. Well, Sora wanted to come up here, but I said I'd do it."

"Right, okay." I said, getting off the bed. "Sorry I fell asleep on your bed."

"Hey, Roxas."

"Yeah, Axel?" I ambled over to my bag and pulled out a towel, along with my shampoo and body wash.

"Do you really hate me?"

I shook my head. "No, I haven't known you long enough to hate you." I turned to look at Axel.

"Alright. Roxas, are you sure you're okay? You look pale, but a little flushed."

I batted Axel's hand away from my forehead. "I'm fine. And why is it that you change completely whenever it's just the two of us? Are you really that much of a prick, that as soon as Demyx comes around you have to change your personality?"

"Well, I..."

"Because right now, I can tolerate you, but as soon as... whatever."

Axel stuck a hand at the back of his head, playing with the large firey spikes there. "Roxas... I... I... I can't really explain it, Roxas... It's just." He scratched his head. "I dunno."

"Spit it out, Axel. You have a split personality disorder, or something?"

"No, Roxas, I just... I just wanted you to like me, and you know..." Axel stopped looking at me and stared at the floor. "You know, I want to be friends, but I can't usually control how I feel or express it, and whatever."

I relaxed my tense position. "That's it?" I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Axel, you are one crazy character." I scoffed. He looked up at me with hope. I gave him a half smile, and strolled past him. I left him in the room, staring after me as I walked a little down the hall to the bathroom to take a shower.

Axel sure was one crazy character, alright.  
And there was just something about him. When we talk like we were, it gives me this feeling that there's more to him.

And possibly. More to us.

I found that last thought very awkward, and quickly brushed it off.

Turning on the shower, I hurriedly washed my hair and body. I hate public showers like this. It's really annoying.

///Maybe tomorrow I'll get to know him better and then he won't seem as annoying to me. I probably just need some sleep,/// I thought to myself. /////Yeah, that's probably it.////

I finished up my shower and tied my towel around my hips. I grabbed my belongings and headed back to my room which, thankfully, wasn't but a few doors from the bathroom.

When I got back to the room, Axel was already laying in his bed, blankets covering him, regardless of the heat, reading a book.

"Whatcha reading?" I asked him as I closed the door behind me.

"Hm? Oh, the 6th Harry Potter book. The next one comes out soon and Demyx is gonna kill me if I don't finish this one before I get the 7th one." He said, not even looking up. I took that time to stealthily pull my boxers up underneath my towel and unwrap the towel. I put on my pajama pants and grabbed my sheets.

I should have done that earlier. This is going to be difficult.

After struggling for almost 10 minutes, and quite a few laughs from Axel, I finally my bed made. I crawled under my blanket.

Ahhh, so comfortable.

"Hey Axel, do you mind hitting the light soon?"

"Not at all, Roxy."

I was about to protest, but his book closed and the light went out. I didn't feel the need to agrue.

"Thanks, Axel." I said the best I could without falling asleep.

"Good night Roxas."

"Hm, night, Axel."

Finally, silence. I didn't even think I'd be this tired after that nap, but I was still dead tired. And hungry.

"Oh, Roxas!"

"Hm?"

Axel seemed to hesitate for a moment before saying, "Oh, nevemind. It's nothing. I was going to ask you about where you live and your life, but your too tired. So we'll talk tomorrow."

I sighed. "What do you wanna know? Quickly, I would like to get a little bit of sleep tonight." Unwillingly, I opened my eyes.

"Well..."

I knew I wasn't going to get any sleep.

Good thing I had that nap

* * *

**A/N:**

I need to make these chapters better, they are starting to piss me off. D: 

Okay, terms.

**1) Quadtrapeligic:** The large grassy area in the middle of the campus (in the first chapter where workers were walking to point you in the direction of the lounge area).

2) **The Dungeon:** (really called D001, why I don't know) Is called this because this is where you get trapped for hours listening to people (some fun speakers, mostly boring ones) would talk to you about whatever it was they wanted to talk about.

3)**The Cell:** where company meeting are held, the rooms are scary white.

I can't think of anything else at the moment, too tired. It's four in the morning and I'm beat. but if I remember anything else, I will stick it at the top of the next chapter.

I know I know, the 7th Harry Potter already came out, but I'm writing this a lot like what my experience was like and my best friend (who likes to shoot me in the throat if I don't update my chapters) wanted to kill me because I haven't finished the 6th book and the 7th one was coming out the weekend we got back from PFEW (which we now call 'business camp'.) And other stuff so yeah. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can.

Tootles!


End file.
